Closer
by ipona
Summary: Finland is determined to awake the fire in her lover. Fem!Finland/Fem!Sweden, yuri, smut


_So, yes, as the summary suggested, this is genderbent SuFin. It's yuri, femslash, or whatever you like to call it. Because even Hetalia needs yuri. :)_

_Written for the kink meme. _

_Enjoy! :D_

* * *

><p>Looking at Finland's partner, many people, both men and women would consider the Finn a pretty lucky girl. Sweden was a beautiful woman. Her blonde hair was reaching down to the end of her back, flowing and swaying as she walked, light with elegance and grace. Her eyes were bluer than the clear skies in the summer and when the tall woman looked at her lover, the cold, icy gaze that kept the world away was turned into something softer, warmer and more loving than anything Finland could ever imagine. Her body was long and slender, arms and legs seemed to go on forever, hips and shoulders were narrow and strong, her stomach flat and smooth and her breasts small and firm, fitting perfectly into Finland's palms when the winter nights turned heated and passionate.<p>

But there was a problem as well. While Sweden was loving and kind and soft, she was incredibly shy. After all, it had taken the taller woman hundreds of years, massive flirting on Finland's part and half a bottle of vodka for Sweden to master up the courage to make a move on her companion. The night had been the best one in Finland's life, the way they had kissed, touched, how their hearts fluttered in their chests and how they seemed to become one with each other, how they woke up in the morning next to one another and the way Sweden whispered that she loved Finland, low in the smaller nation's ear. That was many years ago though and since then they had made love way too rarely for Finland's taste.

So that's why Finland was currently sitting on their joint bed, dressed in nothing but a pair of dark blue, lacy panties with yellow ribbons on the sides and a matching bra. Her short hair was let loose, hanging to her shoulders, wild and messy like she knew Sweden liked. She had prepared the bed with their softest sheets and bottle of scented massage oil was placed on the night stand.

Finland's stomach fluttered in excitement as she heard the front door being opened; "I'm home," Sweden's flat, serious tone sounded.

"I'm in the bedroom, honey," Finland answered as she laid down fully on the bed, flaunting her curves as she waited for her lover to enter through the door. As she did Finland giggled at Sweden's eyes going wider than she had ever seen them before.

"Fin..." the tall woman mumbled.

"I was just taking a nap in here," Finland started, stretching her arms above her head and faking a yawn. "Waiting for you to come home." She brought her hands down again, letting fingers slide against the pale skin of her torso, tracing a prominent collarbone, down over the swell of her breast, over the taut stomach to finally rest on her upper thighs. "I missed you." Sweden said nothing, just stood still, face blank. Finland, however, could definitely see the fire slowly building in her lover's eyes. It just needed an ounce more fuel.

"Come here," Finland said as she grabbed the massage oil from the night stand and raised from the bed. "You're so tense. Let me make you feel good." Sweden's eyes were still wide as Finland raised from the bed and grabbed her lover by the hand, pulling her forward. They ended up only inches apart, lips almost touching, damp breaths mingling and eyes darting back and forth, "Lay down."

Sweden did as she was told, but never let go of the eye contact she had with her lover. Finland giggled softly; "On your stomach." Sweden turned around, making herself comfortable on the bed, her slender body stretching over the soft sheets. Finland sat down on the bed, straddling the back of Sweden's legs. She let her hands slide over Sweden's back in firms circles with both hands, feeling the tense muscles tighten under her touch. "Relax, babe," she whispered as her hands slipped in under the hem of Sweden's white dress shirt.

Sweden's skin was soft and pale, rarely exposed to the sun and as Finland stroked and pressed along her lover's back, she couldn't help but marvel over how soft and pure Sweden was under the frozen surface she showed the world. She climbed off of Sweden to get the taller woman's clothes off, pristine white shirt, slim black skirt and plain white bra falling to the floor, leaving Sweden only in her panties. Finland pushed her down again softly and took her place straddling her lover's backside once again. This time, she was faced with Sweden's bare skin and she leaned down to kiss a trail along the pale back while reaching for the oil.

She uncapped in and made Sweden gasp as she poured a generous amount onto the taller woman's slender back. She moved her hands over Sweden again, this time sliding easily over the muscles in lazy and slow, but firm strokes, tracing her ribs and her spine down, down, down before she moved back on Sweden's body, straddling further down her legs instead, hands beginning to work at the long muscles of the back of Sweden's thighs. Her hands stroked up and down firmly, getting dangerously close to Sweden's core but turning back again just before lithe fingers made contact with the soft fabric of Sweden's panties.

Agile hands caressed the inside of Sweden's thighs, alternating between firm presses and fluttering barely there-touches causing Sweden to shiver and bury her head in the pillow beneath her. Finland giggled as she crawled up the taller woman's body again. "Turn around," she whispered in her ear before moving to the side, giving Sweden space to oblige to her request.

Once Sweden was on her back, she was straddled by Finland once again. The smaller woman ran oily hands over Sweden's toned stomach, tracing the soft lines of her muscles and skimming the curves of her waist. Sweden squirmed at the tickling feeling and Finland smiled, bringing her hands up to rub slow circles with slender fingers on strong shoulders and slender arms where they laid against the soft sheets.

Sweden's blue eyes sought out Finland's violet ones and the spark in them had grown stronger, a flame staring up in them now. The Finn let her hands stroke back down the Swede's arms, fingernails scratching lightly against pale skin. She reached her chest, careful not to put pressure on her lover's breasts just yet but instead letting her fingers trace down her sides, feeling the ribs under soft skin.

Once again tracing the lines of muscle on Sweden's abdomen, Finland let her hands slide lower and lower while she herself scooted backwards. Sweden gasped, her eyes squeezing shut as Finland's touches got more fleeting and just left the slightest traces against the sensitive skin of her stomach, dancing just along the hem of her underwear, teasing, teasing, but never going further. The Finn's eyes were locked on her lover's face, enjoying the subtle reactions, the slight furrow of her eyebrows, the eyes tightly shut.

"Sweden..." she said, a sensual smile playing on her lips. "Look at me." Sweden opened her eyes and met Finland's.

The fire was burning. Finland smirked.

She reached her hand up to Sweden's neck, tugging lightly at the long hair at the back of her head. It was the last drop and Sweden sat up and her before passive hands grabbed her lover's waist as her lips found Finland's in a searing kiss. The smaller woman moaned into the kiss, her hips pressing down on Sweden's, her hands rubbing Sweden's neck and shoulders before she let them slide down, cupping Sweden's breasts at last. The taller woman let out a breathy moan and their kiss broke when Finland's thumbs traced over Sweden's nipples. The smaller woman bent her head down, mouthing her lover's neck, lips massaging and tongue dipping out to wet the skin.

Sweden's hands continued to skim down Finland's sides and at last found rest on her hips, drawing aimless patterns there with her thumbs as she leaned her head to the side as Finland's mouth laid soft, open-mouthed kisses to her pale neck. The smaller woman kissed lower, mouthing a prominent collarbone before continuing down to her lover's cleavage, pressing firms kisses there. She kissed out over the swell of Sweden's left breast, licking around the areola before taking the nipple into her mouth, flicking her tongue over it a few times, making Sweden's breath catch and speed up.

The taller woman's hands got restless at Finland's hips and dragged up her waist, up to her neck to finally rest in short blonde hair. Finland gave a suck on the nipple in her mouth before kissing down Sweden's cleavage again, nipping lightly at the skin as her lips found their way to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

By the time Finland was coming up to kiss Sweden again, the taller woman was panting and more than eager to kiss back, pouring her heart into it and holding onto her lover's hair. Finland smirked and sucked Sweden's tongue into her mouth. Sweden groaned deep in her throat and Finland pushed her down on the bed once again.

With Finland's hands pushing he shoulders flat back against the mattress and their hips pressing close, the warmth spreading between them, Sweden couldn't help but groan against her lover's lips, her hands stroking down Finland's back. The smaller woman smirked and grabbed Sweden's hands and pinned them to the mattress on either side of her lover's head. Finland let her fingernails drag down her arms slowly while she murmured against eager lips; "Keep them there."

Sweden was happy to oblige, she always was when Finland got into moods like this. Especially when Finland's mouth began to wander, tracing wet lines over her jaw, kissing and sucking lightly, lightly, careful not to make a mark. She had learned her lesson when Denmark had giggled for an entire meeting just because of the dark marks on the left side of Sweden's throat. Sweden had not cared, only shot a death glare in the Dane's direction, but Finland, knowing everyone knew who had made the mark, had blushed pretty pink when Denmark announced it in the middle of the conference. So, no hickies, at least not where people could see them.

Finland continued her trail of kisses down Sweden's torso, skipping her breasts and instead showering her taut stomach with kisses. She trailed the soft lines of her muscles and bones, listening to the taller woman's breathing, lingering when it picked up or when a gasped moan slipped from full lips. The attention reached a jutting hipbone, at last and Finland latched onto it, her mouth sucking and working on getting the pale skin pink and pretty, because Sweden liked to be marked, even if Finland found it a bit awkward if other people saw it.

Sweden moaned, her voice unrestrained as her hands flew down to Finland's blond locks, gripping, wanting to edge that dangerous mouth closer to her need, but not quite daring to do so, always afraid to alarm Finland.

Finland understood anyway and looked up at her lover, before teasingly taking the edge of Sweden's panties in her mouth, pulling them down to expose more milky white skin. Sweden's panties, like Finland's own, were getting wet at the crotch and the aroma of Sweden, this aroused made Finland crave even more. She pulled the panties, still with her teeth, down Sweden's long legs, helping with her hands as she tossed them elsewhere, not really caring where they ended up. Sweden was naked before her now and Finland smiled at her gorgeous lover. Sweden turned her gaze away, face flushing and cheeks turning a red under the Finn's hungry eyes.

"Sve. Look at me," Finland said, like she had earlier. She enjoyed watching that fire blazing in Sweden's usually so frozen blue eyes. "You're so beautiful." She leaned down to kiss the stoic woman from her position between her lover's legs. Sweden was distracted by Finland's searing kiss and the embarrassment melted away. Besides, wasn't the fact that Finland was in front of her like this evidence enough that there was nothing to stress about?

Sweden decided on yes and kissed Finland back with more fervor, while the smaller woman's fingers crept up Sweden's leg, inching slowly along the insides of her thighs. The tickling sensations, the fleeting friction of Finland's fingers, made Sweden squirm and arch against her lover. Finland chuckled and then, in nothing more than a split second, the smaller woman decided to stop her teasing. She kissed down her lover's neck again while her hand, finally, found it's way between Sweden's legs, dragging fingers lazily along her wet folds. Sweden gasped loudly and Finland smiled against the skin of her neck, pressing a light kiss there.

Her fingers were quick, but did nothing but trace along the lines of her lower lips, feather light presses made in seemingly random places, but without friction. Sweden groaned and Finland sat up, inching further down on the bed, pressing scattered kisses randomly on her lover's body. She laid a kiss to the mark she had made on Sweden's hip earlier and kissed a trail down to her groin, nuzzling the soft skin and slight hair on her way. Sweden's breathing was laboured and harsh, every now and then coming out as a moan or a hiss. When Finland's lips finally closed over Sweden's clit, the taller woman's hand's grabbed her lover's blonde locks and a moan left her lips. Finland smirked against her lover, sucking lightly before letting her tongue out, replacing the suction with soft licks along Sweden's folds, her clit and down to her entrance. Sweden moaned, the usually so quiet and controlled woman having a hard time containing her voice.

Finland's hand reached up to cup Sweden's right breast, stroking her soft stomach on her its way, and ran a finger over the nipple. She twisted and rubbed, all while her mouth sucked and licked at Sweden's sex. The taller woman came with a moan and tightened one hand in Finland's hair and reached up with the other to clasp Finland's where it laid on the Swede's chest.

Hearing Sweden's sweet voice, feeling her hands in her hair, had Finland just as wet and hot as the woman in front of her and as she slowly pulled away from Sweden's trembling and twitching form on the bed.

Finland smiled and stroked Sweden's hip, trying to calm the woman. Once she had Sweden's blue eyes on her again, she backed away on the bed, standing up just next to it. She reached behind herself and unclasped her blue bra, then let it slide down her arms to at last slip from her hand, down onto the floor. She kept Sweden's eyes with her own as her panties followed, slipping from her hips, down her legs, to end up on the floor.

"My turn," Finland whispered and straddled Sweden's stomach. The woman got the hint and tugged at Finland's thighs, gently sliding further, until Finland's knees were on either side of Sweden's head. The Finn leaned back, resting her weight on her hands. Sweden looked up at her lover and smiled before she took hold of her hips and angled them so that her tongue found Finland's sex. Finland sighed in pleasure, wanting more and more from her lover, but Sweden had her hips in a firm grip.

"Mm, Sve. More..." Finland trailed off into a sensual moan as Sweden sucked at her clit. Her voice loud and shameless, Finland got more and more incoherent. Sweden's tongue licked and bent with practiced ease and it wasn't long until Finland lost control and came, thighs trembling beside Sweden's face and arms weakening, threatening to give in. Sweden lapped softly at Finland, teasing her through her orgasm. She then disentangled herself from underneath her lover and came up to cradle Finland in her arms and kiss the woman softly. Finland shuddered and gave a moan from the after-shocks, while smiling softly at Sweden.

Sweden wrapped her arms tighter around Finland, embracing her waist while Finland's arms came up to wrap around the taller woman's shoulders, fingers tangling in long, fair hair that was now a bit tangled and messy.

She was even more beautiful like this, Finland thought, as Sweden laid them both down under the covers, limbs tangled and breaths mingled.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are loved. :D<em>


End file.
